


stardusts into universes

by emptypens



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, One Shot, changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptypens/pseuds/emptypens
Summary: felix was mere star dust, but changbin made a whole universe within him.





	stardusts into universes

“god damn, stop moving,” changbin chided felix, who was sitting between the former’s legs and watching as he applied eyeliner on himself.

 

felix laughed. “geez, sorry. it’s sort of uncomfortable to sit and stare at you like this.”

 

“stop staring, then.”

 

“no, that’s stupid.”

 

changbin rolled his eyes and shifted his gaze from the mirror on the wall to the man between his legs. his eyes immediately met felix’s, then slowly wandered around every detail of his face, especially his most perfect imperfection—his freckles.

 

felix was not very vocal about it but it was nevertheless evident that he found his freckles somewhat unfavorable.

 

changbin, however, found his freckles fucking cute. he had his own share of struggles of holding his face and smooching it whenever and wherever.

 

he never understood his insecurity about them when it’s basically one of the best things about him.

 

as the duration of his stare prolonged, an idea made its way to changbin’s mind.

 

suddenly, changbin leaned down towards felix’s face, cupping his cheeks with one hand and holding his eyeliner with another.

 

felix—who was shocked by the sudden action—laughed. “oi, it hurts... but it tickles, too...”

 

changbin laughed along as he continued with his business. “masochist.”

 

“fuck off.”

 

”sit still, damn it!”

 

the two laughed again, then fell into silence—completely contented silence, with changbin focusing all of his concentration on whatever he was doing and felix watching him while he does so, failing to hold back a smile oh so full of adoration.

 

“what are you doing, anyway?” felix finally asked after a while, raising an eyebrow.

 

as if on cue, changbin pulled away, a small, contented smile plastered on his lips. he held onto both sides of the other’s face, then tilted it towards the mirror.

 

“making constellations.”

 

felix was confused at changbin’s answer, but when he saw his reflection, he realized what he meant.

 

small stars in slightly smudged black ink covered the freckles on his face, and thin lines connected some of them together.

 

as far as he knew, there were no such constellations as the ones on his face, but that didn’t matter to him at that moment.

 

felix was mere star dust, but changbin made a whole universe within him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! sky here. 
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read this! 
> 
> check out my other stories on [archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astaeria) and [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/emptypens).
> 
> follow me on my [twitter account](https://twitter.com/snowdinsunsets) and my [other social medias](https://skysite.carrd.co/).
> 
> have a decent day!


End file.
